


The Best Laid Plans

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty FPS
Genre: M/M, c/z valentines gift exchange, casey/zeke fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke and Casey’s plans for a romantic weekend get sidetracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the C/Z Valentines Gift Exchange 2011. My recipient was Addie71.

Sometimes Casey still didn’t believe how things had turned out. He certainly wouldn’t have believed it possible, but after Herrington High’s faculty had been taken over by aliens, he supposed nothing should have surprised him, not even Zeke Tyler.

After they’d battled MaryBeth together, Zeke’s attitude toward Casey had changed. There was nothing like fighting a common enemy to make you put aside your differences for the common good, Casey supposed, but once the danger was over, he expected Zeke would go back to treating him like Herrington High’s resident freak the way the jocks still did. His heroism hadn’t stopped him from continuing to be their favorite target, but Zeke’s attitude had changed. Maybe it was the near-death experience that had puts things in perspective for Zeke. They certainly had for Casey, and once he’d awakened from the fevered dream that had made him think dating Delilah Profitt was a good idea, he and Zeke had begun hanging out together. What looked to be a budding friendship between them seemed to keep Casey off the jocks’ radar, which was a side benefit, but not the most important reason he enjoyed spending time with Zeke.

It was a total surprise, but once they stopped thinking of each other as the class geek and the school bad boy, Casey and Zeke found they had more in common than just fighting monsters. They shared the same taste in books and music, even liked the same movies. Casey enjoyed this new friendship with Zeke so much that he was able to keep in check his increasing desire for something more and to settle for what he _could_ have, but there were times when he could have sworn he wasn’t the only one who wanted more. A certain wistful look Zeke would turn on him, or an odd smile on the older boy’s face when Zeke didn’t know he was watching made Casey think maybe what they had could go beyond friendship some day. But when Zeke’s actions never went past those looks and smiles, Casey put it down to just wishful thinking.

Then on a Friday night a month before, they took in a creature double-feature at the Rialto. Monster movies they might have found scary before they’d fought the real thing were now downright laughable. Whenever they went to the movies together, Zeke liked to sit in the balcony, and he always insisted they sit in the last seats on either side of the last row. That night, as others were gasping and shrieking while monsters tore apart the movie townspeople, Casey and Zeke sat in the dark corner of the theater snickering at the carnage taking place on screen.

When the credits began to roll, Casey turned to Zeke, planning to make a caustic remark about how phony the creature looked, but he’d barely gotten a word out when Zeke’s mouth on his stopped all conversation. Casey was afraid to move, afraid if he did he’d find out it was just a hallucination, but when Zeke’s lips didn’t disappear from his, he had to believe it was real.

For months, Casey had lain in bed each night imagining how Zeke’s lips would feel. Would they be as soft like Delilah’s, or rough the way he thought another guy’s would feel? He found they were as soft as Delilah’s, but Casey liked the feel of them on his much more than he had hers. He thought sure he’d hate the scent of tobacco on Zeke’s breath, but instead, it only added to the mystery of the new experience of kissing another guy. Zeke was kissing him, he thought with wonder. This man he’d had a crush on since Freshman year was actually kissing him. Casey could barely breathe, but he had no desire to come up for air.

Zeke eventually broke the contact, and with a stupid grin said, “I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks. I hoped you’d like it.”

Once Casey had shown Zeke just how much he’d liked it, they did a lot of kissing. In the empty science lab. In a stall in the boys’ bathroom. Behind the bleachers in the gym. And most often, back in the Rialto balcony in the end seats they would forever think of as theirs. There had been some touching along with the kissing, tentative explorations that had left Casey panting and wanting more, and totally frustrated when he didn’t get it. The last thing Casey had expected from Zeke was caution, but if Zeke had only been with girls before, if this was foreign territory to him, too, then his wanting to go slow made sense.

As much as Casey wanted more, desire was running neck and neck with fear. He had never gotten past the kissing stage with Delilah. While Casey had pretended disappointment, Casey had actually been glad it never went further because her body had never excited him the way Zeke’s always did when he saw him half-naked in the locker room. Casey guessed that proved he was gay, but to his surprise, the notion hadn’t upset him so much as confirmed what he already knew, what he believed he’d always known.

Sadly, he knew as little about gay sex as he did about sex between men and women, but he’d done internet research on the subject and was pretty sure he understood the mechanics of what two men could do together. All that was left was putting that theory into practice. Having sex with Delilah would have been only about losing his virginity, putting that awkward rite of passage behind him, but now that she was out of the picture, Casey wanted more than just getting his first time over with. Zeke might find it girly, but Casey wanted it to be romantic. He wanted to cuddle with Zeke afterward, to spend the night with him and wake up with him, but as long as his father expected him home every night, Casey knew that was never going to happen.

Frank Connor was already suspicious about all the time his son was spending with Zeke, and Casey feared the idea of a sleepover with another guy would confirm his father’s suspicions that there was more behind their friendship than just male bonding. If his father did find out what he and Zeke had been doing together, he would go ballistic, probably go after Zeke, and the last thing Casey needed was making the two of them the talk of Herrington High. Once they graduated and he and Zeke went away to college, things would be different, but for now, Casey had no intention of bringing any extra attention to himself and the man he had fallen in love with.

With his father keeping such a close eye on him, Casey thought he and Zeke would never get to be together, but fate intervened in the form of his cousin’s wedding. To his surprise, his mother announced that she and his father were going out of town to attend the wedding, leaving on Friday and not coming back until Sunday night. Casey had never met the daughter of his father’s brother, but after this weekend, he would always consider her his favorite relative. He was practically giddy as he stood in the doorway and watched his parents leave for the airport late Friday night. He thought he’d explode while he had to sit and listen to his father spouting the list of rules he was expected to follow while they were away, but finally they were gone and he was alone. It took all his willpower not to pick up the phone the moment the cab was out of sight and ask Zeke to come over, but knowing they had the whole weekend ahead of them gave him the patience to wait. He went to bed and drifted off to sleep with visions of Zeke dancing in his head like sugar plum fairies.

Zeke took the steps to Casey’s front door two at a time. He’d tried to play it nonchalant when he learned Casey’s parents were going out of town, but the truth was, he couldn’t wait to get Casey into bed and planned to make his move tonight. He couldn’t help grinning as he imagined Frank Connor’s face when he found out he had made Zeke having sex with Casey possible.

Even though he wasn’t sure if Casey was ready to give it up, Zeke had come prepared. He had a tube of KY in one jacket pocket and a box of condoms in the other, and if things went the way he hoped, he’d be making good use of both. He knocked briskly, and when the door opened, he expected to see Casey’s shy smile greeting him. What he saw instead caused him to exclaim, “Jesus, Case, you look like death warmed over!

Casey moaned, and managed to get out only two words, “Stomach flu,” before he clapped a hand over his mouth and ran in the opposite direction.

Zeke would have found it funny if Casey hadn’t looked so miserable. The poor kid’s skin had been tinged with green, making it impossible for Zeke to find any humor in the situation. Sighing, he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. Zeke followed the sound of retching and found Casey upstairs, kneeling on the bathroom floor, his head bent over the toilet. He took off his jacket and bending down, placed his hand on Casey’s forehead, so he could hold his head while the kid threw up.

“Don’t,” Casey groaned, trying to push Zeke’s hand away. Zeke seeing him puking up his guts was humiliating. He’d wanted to look sexy so Zeke would want him. Now, after seeing him with his head in the toilet, Zeke would probably never want to see him again.

“Stop that and let me help you!” Zeke ordered, and Casey was too weak to do anything but let him.

Despite his protestations, Casey was grateful for Zeke’s help. Without Zeke’s arms around him, steering him to his bedroom and helping him into bed, Casey didn’t think he would have made it. “Sorry,” he croaked.

“For getting sick?” Zeke questioned while he pulled the covers up over him and tucked him in. “Don’t be an asshole.”

Casey sank back against his pillow and shook his head. “About tonight,” he managed. “I hoped you’d get me into bed, but not….” He let his words trail off. His face had been deathly pale, but now embarrassment flamed his cheeks.

Zeke held back a smile. So he and Casey had wanted the same thing. Timing _was_ everything, he thought resignedly. “Get some rest,” he said. He got his jacket and started out of the room, then detoured back to the bathroom and grabbed the wastebasket, setting it down beside Casey’s bed. “Just in case.”

After Zeke left the room, Casey felt sick at heart as well as in body. He’d been ready to give himself to Zeke. They could have spent the whole weekend together. Now it was ruined. When he heard the front door open, he knew he’d been right. Zeke had been totally turned off and wanted nothing more to do with him. Casey closed his eyes and pulled the covers over his head.

Casey woke at the sound of the front door opening again. “Mom?” he called out, before his head cleared and he remembered his parents weren’t due home for another day. He was getting out of bed to see who’d come in when Zeke was suddenly standing in the doorway.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Zeke asked. He put the brown paper bag he was carrying down on Casey’s desk and maneuvered him back into bed.

Casey blinked once, then again, as if he didn’t believe what he was seeing. “I thought you left.”

“I did,” Zeke replied. He brought the paper bag to the bed and opened it, taking out a steaming travel cup. “I went to a deli and got you chicken soup,” he explained, taking off the lid and inserting a plastic spoon. He helped Casey sit up then handed him the cup. “The woman behind the counter said it would be easy on your stomach.”

“You brought me soup,” Casey said.

“Didn’t I just say that?” Zeke asked. He put his hand on Casey’s forehead. “Has fever fried your brain?”

Casey took a tentative sip of soup. It was hot and tasted strongly of garlic. He waited to see if the first spoonful would stay down and when it did, tried another.

“Scoot over,” Zeke said, climbing onto the bed with care so he wouldn’t jostle Casey.

“You can’t get in bed with me,” Casey protested. “If you do, you’ll get sick.”

“If I do then you can come take care of me,” Zeke told him. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Casey ate his soup. “You know,” Zeke finally said, “this wasn’t how I hoped we’d end up in bed together either.”

Casey stopped, his spoon halfway to his mouth. “My Mom and Dad won’t be home until Sunday night,” he said with a smile. “I woke up sick this morning, but if this is the 24-hour flu, we’ll still have most of tomorrow.”

“In that case,” Zeke mused, “you should finish that soup.”

Casey discarded the spoon and drank directly from the cup, draining it. “I’m feeling better already,” he said, holding the cup out to Zeke, “but in case I have a relapse, maybe you should go back to the deli for more soup.”

Zeke was out of bed before Casey had finished speaking, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. “This time I’ll get the large economy size.”


End file.
